Namae wa
by D. Sue
Summary: Sonho, fadas, castelo,... E por último, a única resposta que ele queria ouvir. - NaruxHina, NejixTen - oneshot - U.A.


Yo, minna-san! Primeira fic de 2011 para todas, espero que gostem!

Agradecimento especial à Prisma-san, que foi a pioneira no projeto "Concurso Sweet Dreams", e agradecimento a todas as participantes!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii.

Aviso: pode estar OOC.

* * *

Summary: Sonho, fadas, castelo,... E por último, a única resposta que ele queria ouvir.

[NaruxHina], [NejixTen], [oneshot], [U.A].

Boa leitura!

* * *

Namae wa...

.

.

.

Pinga, pinga. A pancada de chuva veraneia tornava a melancolia ainda maior, pelo menos para o rapaz que apagava as luzes da casa. Uzumaki Naruto, o moço de vinte e dois anos que se sentava na cama com ar de desânimo, morava sozinho desde os quinze e, naquele dia, havia recebido a triste notícia de uma demissão. Com o aluguel atrasado, como faria para não ser despejado?

Pinga, pinga. O barulho de chuva não só o deixava mais depressivo, como também começava a irritá-lo, era como se estivesse sabotando a sua concentração, não bastasse o dia ruim que já tivera... Pinga, pinga, e o que ele mais queria no momento era poder deitar e dormir tranquilamente, descansar,...

**-xxx-**

Ao abrir os olhos, estreitou-os enquanto fazia uma aba com a mão, estava num lugar em que a luz solar era ofuscante, e, ao olhar à volta, percebeu-se numa clareira cheia de flores que não costumava ver na cidade. Piscou algumas vezes, coçou os olhos, estreitou-os e novamente piscou. Estava sonhando?

Pinga, pinga. O barulho de gotas de chuva posando no chão começou a encher seus ouvidos, mas, como podia estar chovendo se o céu estava tão límpido? Já acostumado à claridade do local, passou a olhar à volta mais atenciosamente – mesmo que a atenção não fosse o seu ponto forte.

- O que está acontecendo? – soltou em voz alta, o silêncio de certa forma o incomodava.

- _Sumimasen_... – ouviu então alguém dizer com a voz tão melodiosa que podia ser uma cantora. Virou-se abruptamente e a mulher de longas madeixas lisas e olhos perolados que lhe falava recuou uns passos, assustada.

- Quem é você? – indagou – Que são essas asas de borboleta e esse conjunto de terno branco? Estava numa festa à fantasia aqui perto?

- Asa... De borboleta? – questionou, olhando para as partes citadas – Iie... Essas asas...

- Ah, já sei! Você também comprou a fantasia errada, nee? Hehe...

- Essas asas... Eu as tenho desde quando nasci... – a moça comentou timidamente, voltando o olhar para o chão, sem jeito – Não parecem asas de fada? – perguntou num tom que expressava insegurança enquanto brincava com os dedos e mantinha o olhar desviado de Naruto.

- Fada? Ah, entendi! A sua fantasia é de fada! Hehe... Então, onde é a festa?

- Festa? Iie... Eu não vim levá-lo a uma festa...

- Você veio me levar? – indagou; coçando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto ficava rubro.

- O que...? Iie! Não é isso... Não é como se... Não é o que está pensando! – tentou se explicar enrubescida, atrapalhando-se um pouco com as palavras - Não é para mim...

- Hã?

- Você... – tentando se acalmar após ver a expressão confusa de Naruto, passou a brincar com os dedos com mais intensidade, como se aquilo ajudasse a drenar sua ansiedade. – Você foi escolhido pela nossa princesa para se tornar seu marido, e assim se tornar o rei deste mundo.

- Princesa? Marido? Rei? Este mundo? Como assim? _Oe_; do que está falando? – indagou, tentando se aproximar da moça que se afastava na mesma medida.

- Vamos, então?... – ela sugeriu gentilmente; ainda que não estivesse esclarecido as dúvidas do rapaz. Em movimentos invisíveis aos olhos azuis de tão rápidos que foram, ela parou às suas costas e o abraçou, levantando voo com ele.

Naruto, embasbacado, percorreu o caminho com olhos arregalados, era a primeira vez que voava e a vista de tudo da altura do céu era muito bonita. Os olhos arregalariam ainda mais se pudessem quando finalmente viu uma ilha flutuante que servia de terreno para um enorme castelo, e ele também notou ao longe que algumas pessoas voavam em torno do castelo - embora não fosse muito bom em raciocínio lógico, não demorou para concluir que eram seres semelhantes a moça que o carregava.

- Oe; você é uma fada? – perguntou finalmente, recebendo resposta positiva da tímida moça – E qual é o seu nome?

- Não posso falar... – disse simplesmente, descendo-o quando chegaram à entrada principal. – Boa sorte... Com o casamento... – desejou afavelmente antes de se afastar.

- Casamento? Ah, é mesmo! – soltou, como se fosse algo realmente casual – Quer dizer que eu vou encontrar uma princesa e me casar com ela e me tornar um rei? Hehe...

- Fique quieto e vamos andando. – ouviu uma voz grave e se virou para o lado, um homem de longas madeixas negras, olhos fechados e conjunto de terno branco posava ao seu lado produzindo o mesmo som de gotas de chuva.

- Cadê a fada? E espere aí! Você também é um "fado"? E olhe, tem até asas de borboleta também! – soltou; rindo maldosamente do homem que com apenas um empurrão o fez voar três metros e cambalear. – Oe!

- Fique quieto; eu já disse. – afirmou em tom sereno, sem direcionar o olhar a Naruto, que levantava ainda um pouco tonto. – Eu vou levá-lo até o saguão. – disse seco, parecia não ter ido com a cara dele.

- Oe! Eu vou ser o rei; sabia? Devia...

-Fique quieto! – interrompeu-o e, quando os enormes portões foram abertos, com o mesmo sutil empurrão, o "fado" mandou Uzumaki ao saguão, fazendo-o voar por dois metros e deslizar por mais dois até um par de pés calçados num sapato de cristal. Enquanto ele levantava o olhar, os pés se afastaram habilmente para que ele não visse além das meias que cobriam as pernas.

-_Ohayou_; Naruto! Meu nome é Tenten, e eu sou a rainha deste mundo. Muito prazer, você será o futuro rei!

- Rainha? Então é você quem...

- Hai! – a mulher cuja coroa era perfeitamente ajustada entre os dois coques sorriu-lhe abertamente, puxando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o com força descomunal para outro cômodo. – Aqui tem desjejum, fique à vontade! E hoje mesmo começaremos os preparativos para o nosso casamento! – soltou, parecia demasiadamente animada, ainda que a animação não soasse como a de alguém que fosse se casar, e sim como a de uma criança que faria um piquenique com os pais.

Sem deixá-lo responder, retirou-se da sala com o mesmo vigor de quando o havia recebido, no que ele finalmente pôde se levantar e apreciar com os olhos o banquete que estava sobre a mesa de quase cem metros.

- Que maravilha'ttebayo! Ganhei na loteria! – disse para si mesmo, sorrindo bobamente enquanto se sentava sobre a mesa, um prato voou a sua direção juntamente com os talheres que posaram lado a lado. Maravilhado, Naruto pegou o par de hashis (podia escolher qual talher usar) e como se há muito soubesse o que fazer, passou a chamar pelos aperitivos que queria comer, cada prato vinha na ordem de seu chamado e parava a uns centímetros do seu prato, ficando à disposição para que ele se servisse.

Após comer de modo a não conseguir mais se levantar, o rapaz pôs a mão sobre a barriga e suspirou satisfeito, no que a rainha adentrou o cômodo acompanhada de algumas fadas.

- O nosso casamento será amanhã mesmo, e agora eu vou pedir a elas que tirem as suas medidas para fazerem a sua roupa, ok? Vamos, vamos... – puxou-o da cadeira e, sem esperar resposta novamente, arrastou-o de volta ao saguão, subindo a escada e soltando o quase morto Uzumaki num outro cômodo gigante, dessa vez com tudo o que era possível ver de aviamentos.

- Yo, Naruto-sama! – uma mulher loira e de olhos quase tão azuis quanto os dele cumprimentou-o enquanto ele procurava se levantar – Meninas; vamos cuidar bem dele, certo?

- Dê o melhor de si; Ino! – Tenten pediu, fazendo um sinal de "joia" com a mão e sendo retribuída pela moça estilista.

Deixado com a moça de nome Ino e as fadas a seu serviço, Naruto foi colocado de pé e teve até mesmo os dedos das mãos e dos pés medidos, todas as anotações eram feitas num pergaminho imediatamente após anunciadas, e as penas também se moviam sozinhas. Observando o relatório, Ino permanecia com a expressão pensativa, os óculos de aro lilás eram um charme a mais, combinando com todo o seu vestido.

- Certo, vamos pegar um pouco de tecido de algodão com elastano, certo? Nossa majestade deve estar confortável no momento da cerimônia e da festa. A camiseta e a ceroula serão de seda e a ceroula terá elástico na faixa da cintura.

- Ce-creoula? – Naruto indagou; corando ferozmente – Vocês vão fazer até a ceroula?

- Obviamente que sim! Está brincando conosco? – Ino perguntou, rindo suavemente em seguida – Vamos, meninas! E Naruto-sama, por favor, vá descansar, deve estar com sono...

- Ah... _Thank you_...

Deixando o cômodo, foi acompanhado por uma mulher de nome Shizune e foi deixado à porta de outro cômodo, que ao adentrar olhou admirado.

- Que maravilha'ttebayo! Esse quarto é do tamanho do meu apartamento inteiro!

- Ah... – ao ouvir a voz singela, virou-se automaticamente, sorrindo ao encontrar a fada de antes ali. A moça de escorridos fios azulados encontrava-se sentada delicadamente e à sua frente estava uma enorme harpa. – Se me permitir; posso tocar até que adormeça...

Vislumbrado, Naruto sentou-se sobre a cama e deu resposta afirmativa, apreciando a melodia e a artista de dedos delicados. Enquanto a observava, quis saber o nome dela, de onde vinha, como seria a sua casa, seus pais,...

- Sabe... – disse, já um tanto sonolento – Você disse mais cedo que não pode falar o seu nome... – bocejo – Então como eu...

- Descanse... – dito isso, foi como se Naruto tivesse desmaiado, porque não imediatamente adormeceu.

**-x-**

_Pinga, pinga. Ao ouvir o som que reconhecera imediatamente como passos de fada, abriu os olhos e estranhou o fato de se encontrar num corredor iluminado por tochas. Antes que pudesse começar os questionamentos, viu a sombra de alguém e, entrando em posição pseudo-defensiva, viu uma bonita moça de rosto corado, olhos esmeraldinos e madeixas tão rosadas como gomas de mascar, um contraste realmente interessante. _

_A moça passava apressada, vestia camisa e calça sociais e também possuía o que ele reconheceu como asas de borboleta. Intuitivamente decidiu segui-la, chegando a um cômodo onde encontrou um homem cujo sorriso Naruto detestou, e cujo olhar refletia ambição e maldade._

_- Majestade – ela chamou com carinho, o que Uzumaki estranhou; franzindo o cenho. – Eu trouxe o relatório dos impostos do mês, os humanos estão reclamando do aumento, senhor. _

_- Estão? – indagou em tom desdenhoso – Eu não lhe perguntei nada sobre isso – respondeu ríspido, as palavras eram como um tapa no rosto da fada – De qualquer forma, quero mais é que eles se danem, portanto que consigam o dinheiro... _

_- Majestade... – a fada chamou, receosa – O tributo serve para aplicarmos em melhoria nas vidas dos próprios humanos, não é? Seria justo cobrar deles mais do que podem doar? _

_- Melhoria na vida dos humanos? – o arrogante rei perguntou, levantando-se e caminhando até a fada, segurando-lhe o queixo com um sorriso de escárnio – Você é burra? – perguntou aos sussurros para a fada, que se encolheu; a cabeça baixa - Saia. – disse simplesmente, e a moça obedeceu. _

_Naruto, irritado, tentou se aproximar, socar o homem com alcunha de rei, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, o cenário se desfez como fumaça, levando-o a outro ato. _

_Surpreso, deu a volta pelo local, era o castelo pegando fogo, fadas de terno negro tentavam controlar a situação, e o dito cujo, o homem de madeixas rebeldes e olhos tão negros como ônix, olhava para o incêndio enraivecido enquanto era forçado a correr pela fada de madeixas róseas. _

_- Esses desgraçados... – o homem trincava os dentes, estava visivelmente encolerizado – Traidores... _

_- Majestade, onegai, agora não é hora... – a fada lhe dizia, empurrando-o. _

_Irritado, o homem se voltou contra ela, obviamente tentando extravasar a raiva, no que, com o cenho franzido e visível dor a criatura o desmaiou com um soco no rosto, fazendo-o por metros, e foi muita sorte ela conseguir alcançá-lo e o levar a voo para longe da confusão antes que ele caísse do terreno flutuante. _

_Não entendendo nada, Naruto fechou os olhos com força, e quando os abriu, encontrou-se numa pequena casa de madeira, as janelas tinham um formato engraçado e não precisou de muito para perceber que era o quarto. Sobre a cama, o mesmo rei que para Naruto não passava de um idiota encontrava-se inconsciente, e Uzumaki franziu o cenho ao encontrar a mesma fada sentada ao lado dele, lágrimas finas escorrendo dos olhos verdes. _

_- Ó, meu rei... O que eu fiz __com o senhor... Não se preocupe, porque quando acordar eu vou lhe devolver tudo o que lhe tiraram. – jurou, recolhendo um pouco das próprias lágrimas e passando sobre o rosto pálido. Naruto desviou o olhar, comovido com o sofrimento da moça. _

_No exato momento então, ouviu um suspiro e notou que o "idiota" despertava, arregalou os olhos ao concluir que era efeito do pranto da fada. A moça parecia radiante - reluzente, ele diria - e logo o abraçou, demonstrando o carinho que tinha por ele. O homem, com a expressão confusa, deixou-se abraçar, sem dizer uma só palavra. _

_Pinga, pinga, pinga, pinga, e em poucos minutos Naruto viu a rotina de semanas da fada que se dedicava completamente ao mórbido rei, mudo nesse tempo todo. Quando o homem resolveu falar, qual não foi a surpresa de ambos – Naruto e ela – quando demonstrou estar sem memórias..._

_- Perdeu também as memórias, meu rei? – indagou, os olhos novamente lacrimosos – Eu certamente as encontrarei e trarei até o senhor mesmo a custo do meu cabelo! – disse em tom que Naruto nunca havia ouvido. _

_Quando ela se levantava, porém, o pulso fino foi capturado pela mão do tal rei, que indagou:_

_- Qual é o seu nome? _

_- O... – sem palavras, a fada o olhou horrorizada; no que Naruto se lembrou do que a fadinha querida lhe dissera. "Ela não pode dizer o nome também?"perguntou-se sobre essa fada, voltando a observá-la quando ela mudou a feição e fez menção de falar – Meu senhor... Meu nome é Sakura. – a moça então fechou os olhos, e pouco a pouco as asas foram estilhaçando, o som lembrava o de vidro quebrando e Naruto arregalou os olhos. _

_- Sakura... – o rei sem memórias repetiu. _

**-x-**

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo dormiu, mas quando acordou, já havia anoitecido e pelo barulho que ouviu, era notável que algo estava acontecendo no castelo.

- Que sonho foi esse? – perguntou-se, coçando a cabeça. – E que barulho é esse?

Voltou o olhar rapidamente para o local onde antes a fada sem nome tocava e, não encontrando a moça, levantou-se abruptamente, no que, do parapeito ela se virou e caminhou até ele, preocupada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Ah, é... Acho que sim... – ele respondeu; coçando a cabeça. Vendo-a sorrir para ele, reparou que o seu sorriso não era tão radiante como o da rainha, mas que ainda assim o preferia. Sentiu uma sensação ruim queimar suas entranhas e só piorou quando notou: estava para se casar! – É mesmo! Kuso! O casamento...

- Não se preocupe – a fada disse, aproximando-se dele com o rosto rubro – Eu vou vesti-lo...

- Hã? – corando ferozmente, viu-a se aproximar e, aproximando-se uns passos (havia perdido a noção do que fazer), viu-a fazer uma oração silenciosa e materializar uma varinha de condão, que segurou e abanou três vezes, trocando as vestes de Uzumaki automaticamente.

Caminhando até o espelho mais próximo para ver como estava, qual não foi a surpresa ao ver que se tratava de um conjunto havaiano?

- Seria muito bom se todo mundo pudesse se casar assim'ttebayo! – soltou, e viu pelo reflexo o sorriso singelo da fadinha, o que lhe apertou o coração – Não quis dizer que eu estou fel...

Abrindo estrondosamente o cômodo, Tenten apareceu novamente acompanhada por algumas fadas, incluindo o antipático sujeito que o havia "levado" até o saguão.

- Que bom que conseguiu descansar; Naruto! – soltou, aproximando-se dele com animação, e ele se perguntou como ela sabia exatamente o momento de aparecer – Estamos recebendo os nossos convidados! Venha, venha, eles querem conhecer o futuro rei! – soltou novamente com alegria de uma criança que apenas faria um passeio trivial no zoológico.

- Ah... Tenten, é que...

A moça que também trajava um conjunto havaiano (mais discreto que o dele) e usava como adorno uma coroa de flores, jogou-o no chão e passou a arrastá-lo à medida que as fadas abriam alas. Quando passou pela última fada, Naruto não percebeu a tristeza no olhar que Tenten lhe direcionava, no que o rapaz apenas desviou o olhar.

- Vamos, vamos... – disse por fim, saindo do cômodo para ir até o topo da escadaria, de onde foram vistos por todos os presentes, dentre eles elfos, duendes e anões.

Soltando-o finalmente após arrastá-lo por cerca de cinco minutos como uma criança faz com um boneco de pelúcias, Tenten anunciou:

- Minna; esse é Naruto, meu bondoso futuro marido! Vamos saudá-lo, ok?

Era incrível a simpatia dela com o pessoal, os convidados logo ergueram a taça e saudaram sorridentes.

- Nós já vamos nos casar? – indagou, não escondia o desespero no tom de voz empregado.

- Fique tranquilo... Aqui, primeiro temos a festa e depois o casamento, porque a cerimônia é muito longa, chata e cansativa. – explicou, fazendo-o tombar a cabeça para o lado, a lógica daquele lugar era totalmente diferente da lógica do seu mundo, perguntava-se se algum dia se acostumaria e... "O quê? Eu vou ficar aqui para sempre?"

- Oe... – soltou num volume tão baixo que não teria parecido nada rude o fato de ser ignorado – Então eu...

- Vamos, Naruto! Você será o futuro rei deles, vá se misturar um pouco! – dito isso, afastou-se alguns passos para que o "fado antipático" o empurrasse escada abaixo, fazendo-o chegar até os convidados cambaleando.

- Seu... – passando a mão na cabeça dolorida, voltou o olhar para a fada e viu que o rapaz que o encarava com desprezo tinha os olhos similares aos da doce fada que estava em seu quarto. Pisca, pisca, e ele se perguntou como fadas similares podiam ser tão diferentes.

Levantou-se, e cumprimentando a todos (que estavam sendo incrivelmente legais com ele), atravessou a multidão em busca de aperitivos, quando sem querer esbarrou numa moça, a qual ele ajudou a se levantar, sem jeito.

-_Warui_'ttebayo...

-Warui... – repetiu a moça de capuz em tom triste – O caramba! – gritou, correndo dali e deixando-o confuso. "Eu acho que já ouvi essa voz..."

Na hora, só coçou a cabeça, sem jeito, e voltou ao seu objetivo inicial.

Comida, comida, bebida, bebida, conversa. Nessa ordem, Naruto se deu bem na festa e conseguiu muitos votos até o momento próximo do amanhecer, quando todos se recolheram; cansados. Restando no saguão apenas ele; a rainha e as fadas que a acompanhavam, não reprimiu um bocejo, ouvindo o riso suave de Tenten.

- Agora vamos à parte chata, e logo você será o rei! – ela anunciou energeticamente, para o assombro de Naruto.

- Parte... Chata?

- O casamento, ora! – dito isso, aproximou-se e derrubou-lhe para arrastá-lo até um cômodo disposto ali mesmo no piso de baixo, quando uma voz fez todos interromperem o percurso e as fadas se colocarem em torno deles, obviamente em posição defensiva.

- Chegou a hora... A hora em que eu lavarei a _minha_ honra!

- Essa mulher... – Naruto soltou, no que Tenten assentiu – Ela é a tal da Sakura!

- Tal da Sakura? Olhe como você fala de mim! – a mulher encapuzada soltou do topo da escadaria, descendo a escadaria a passos firmes.

- Fique quieta, eu vou ser o seu oponente. – uma das fadas anunciou por fim, parecia ser o mais próximo da rainha dentre todos e diminuiu a roda de fadas, aparecendo à frente da mulher, que sorria e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Tenten, aflita, tentou se aproximar, no que as outras fadas – inclusive a fadinha que havia cuidado de Naruto – impediram-na.

- Levem-na para a capela, já! – o de longas madeixas negras ordenou, no que imediatamente Naruto se viu dentro de uma espécie de capela silenciosa. Pinga, pinga, pinga, pinga, e todos observavam aflitos o andamento da batalha no saguão.

- O que...

- Minna... – a rainha anunciou, chamando a atenção de todos – Eu preciso lhes dizer uma coisa... Eu _sei_ que vão me odiar, mas eu acho que essa é a hora de contar.

Entre murmúrios de contestação do tipo "Isso nunca acontecerá!", Tenten pediu silêncio e, novamente com a atenção centrada nela, começou:

– Há muito tempo, este mundo teve um rei, o nome dele era Sasuke... Ele...

Murmúrios novamente, suspiro da rainha, silêncio.

- Espere'ttebayo! Ele tinha uma cara de bunda e um sorriso irritante? E tinha uma fada de cabelo rosa com o nome Sakura que trabalhava pra ele? – interrompeu-a – E essa Sakura é quem está atacando a gente?

- Exatamente isso, mas como você sabe?

- Eu não sei como, mas eu sonhei com eles... Esse cara foi traído e perdeu a memória. Ela disse o nome e... É por isso que as fadas não podem revelar o nome?

- As fadas que revelam o nome para alguém que não é da própria espécie perdem os seus poderes. É um tabu. – ela disse com aflição.

- Os nomes são muito importantes para as fadas... Significam o que nós somos, nossa essência... – a fadinha de olhos alvos começou a explanar – Deixar que alguém fora de nossa espécie conheça o nosso nome... Isso é muito... – corou.

- É muito íntimo, já que as próprias fadas, mesmo conhecendo o nome uma da outra, não se tratam por ele.

- Então essa Sakura...

Murmúrios, suspiro da rainha, silêncio.

- Ela era muito leal a Sasuke, e visto que ele perdeu tudo, incluindo as memórias, ela quis dar a ele algo que lhe era de muito valor: o seu nome. Apesar de estar sem os poderes de fada, ela lutou incessantemente para recuperar as memórias de Sasuke, sendo a única que conseguiu invadir o castelo após a queda desse rei.

- Então ela já estava preparada para invadir...

- Exatamente! Voltando a história: Mesmo com todo o esforço e o risco ao qual ela se submeteu; no momento em que ele voltou a ter consciência de quem era e de quem ela era, rejeitou-a por ela não ser mais uma fada. Sakura, abandonada, fez o possível de se manter viva através de outra magia, a magia dos feiticeiros... O seu nome se tornou famoso entre eles, e ela vive até hoje.

- E por que ela quer invadir justo hoje?

- Ela já provou que podia se infiltrar aqui, certo? Depois de ter sido abandonada por Sasuke, quem perdeu tudo foi _ela_. Perdeu tempo, perdeu vida, perdeu um senhor a quem serviria com fervor por toda a vida... É verdade que desde o momento da morte de Sasuke, meu pai ficou mais relaxado com a segurança do reino, mas quando ele finou e _eu_ assumi, não levou três dias para que chegasse uma mensagem de ameaça dela. Ela quer lavar a honra tomando para si algo que Sasuke perdeu e nunca recuperou: o _trono_.

Afável como lhe era natural, a fadinha fez surgir um copo cheio d'água, a rainha falara demais. Agradecida, Tenten ergueu o copo num gesto que todos menos Naruto entenderam, passando a beber.

- _Ele_ está demorando... – comentou mais para si mesma, no que Naruto sorriu lhe estendendo a mão num sinal de "joia".

- Arigatou, Naruto... E gomen nee... Eu nunca tive a intenção de me casar com você... – confessou.

- Ainda bem'ttebayo! – o rapaz soltou, no que Tenten arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Não é que você não seja legal, mas eu estava morrendo de medo desse casamento... – confessou com um sorriso, passando a mão no cabelo.

Quando Tenten começou a rir, todas as fadas a acompanharam, e o som foi incrivelmente caloroso, convidativo.

Pinga, pinga, pinga, e após algum tempo, a porta da capela foi aberta, revelando o "fado antipático" com uma mulher amarrada, Tenten suspirou; aliviada.

- O que quer que eu faça com ela? – indagou, apontando a própria varinha em direção ao pescoço da ex-fada.

- Calma, calma... – Tenten disse, aproximando-se. – Vamos... Bem, vamos trancá-la na masmorra por um tempo, ok?

Sem emoção, o rapaz que não se permitira pisar na capela saiu com a invasora, as outras fadas olharam surpresas para Tenten.

- Sakura é uma mulher que amou intensamente e sofreu por isso, a culpa do que aconteceu não é realmente dela... – a rainha explicou. – Arigatou, Naruto, por ter nos auxiliado nessa missão. Pelo menos com ela na masmorra e não solta por aí, fico mais segura.

- Ah... Que isso... – Naruto soltou; evidentemente envaidecido enquanto passava a mão na cabeça e sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Foi muito bom conosco. – a fadinha afirmou, sorrindo e deixando-o enrubescido.

- Ah...

- Pronto. – ouviram o "fado" dizer e Tenten abriu um sorriso, feliz. Adentrando a capela com a feição séria, o rapaz se aproximou da rainha e, para a surpresa de todos, sussurrou para ela ao pé do ouvido: - Meu nome é Neji.

- O... O que... – espantada, Tenten viu o rapaz perder as asas e a varinha que tinha em mãos esfarelar, e Naruto reconheceu imediatamente o que acontecia.

- Temos um casamento aqui'ttebayo!

- Casamento? – o casal indagou, os dois com o olhar espantado. Olharam um para o outro e se permitiram rir, novamente todas as fadas acompanharam, dando um final realmente alegre a toda a trama.

Voltando o olhar para a doce fadinha que o fitava, viu-a enrubescer e, um tanto sem jeito, aproximou-se dela.

- Eu acho que...

- Não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza que você ficará bem. – ela disse com doçura ao se referir à despedida – Foi... Muito bom... Conhecê-lo...

- É... Pra mim também... – soltou, passando a mão na cabeça. – Então... Bonitas asas de borboleta... – disse por fim, arrancando um riso da rainha que se aproximava.

- Não são asas de borboleta, são asas de _libélula_!

**-xxx-**

- Asas de libélula... – repetiu para si mesmo, e, olhando à volta, assustou-se por se encontrar novamente em seu quarto. – Então... Tudo foi só um sonho? – perguntou, e visto que ninguém respondia, meneou a cabeça e se levantou, faria a higiene e o desjejum matinal e... "Procurar emprego...".

**-x-**

Já era perto da hora do almoço quando ele saía de um açougue, o único lugar onde achava que podia conseguir emprego, visto que era sua especialidade. Desanimado por receber uma resposta "padrão" do gerente, caminhou pensativo até a estação de metrô, tentaria um bairro próximo à casa do padrinho e pediria um empréstimo a ele para cobrir o aluguel do mês.

Pensando nesses problemas, não viu o "pequeno trabalho" feito por um cachorro na calçada e acabou por escorregar, sujando toda a roupa e caindo aos pés de uma mulher. Perguntando-se se já não tinha vivido situação semelhante, ergueu os olhos imediatamente quando ouviu:

- Está machucado?

Ao notar a voz doce, as madeixas escorridas e os olhos perolados, Naruto sentiu um embrulho familiar no que achava ser o estômago, e o coração parecia igualmente agitado.

- Eu..._Itai_! – soltou, ao tentar se levantar, no que a moça gentilmente o ajudou. – _Thank you_...

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de água e alguns _band-aids_, ok?

Antes que ela se afastasse, porém, Naruto segurou seu pulso, fazendo-a se virar para ele em tom indagador.

- Antes... Qual é o seu nome? – ela não era mais uma fada em seu sonho, era uma mulher... Ele poderia saber seu precioso nome, não?

- Hyuuga Hinata, pode me chamar de Hinata... – ela disse debilmente.

- Hinata... É um nome muito bonito! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto'ttebayo!

**-xxx-**

_Após esse encontro, podemos dizer que o "final feliz" realmente aconteceu, e o modo como as coisas andaram... Isso fica à sua imaginação._

* * *

Glossário:

Namae wa... : "O nome é...", "Meu nome é...".

Warui: "mal", "foi mal".

Itai: tipo "ai!" ou "au!".

Sumimasen: palavra usada para em geral se desculpar, pedir licença ou agradecer. Seria tipo um "desculpe pelo incômodo".

"Gomen": forma abreviada e informal de "gomennasai", que é "desculpa", "perdão".

* * *

Owari

Esta fic tem 4614 palavras contadas no Word e foi feita em homenagem às minhas queridas amigas que me fazem sentir viva, e a todas as escritoras participantes do nosso Concurso Sweet Dreams!

**"Lembre-se que seus sonhos são as asas que vão ajudar você a voar!"**

**(Kaleido Star)**

Um maravilhoso 2011 a todos!

_Que a magia os acompanhe nessa jornada!_


End file.
